Battery packs generate heat during usage. To prevent degradation of the battery packs, the battery packs should be cooled. However, another cooling system may not uniformly cool battery cells in a battery pack. The inventors herein have recognized that if battery cells in a battery pack are not uniformly cooled, the battery cells can undesirably have differing operational characteristics including differing output voltages.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery module that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.